Chronos
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: Hay pocos artefactos tan peligrosos como los que manipulan el tiempo, quien hace uso de ellos debe pagar el precio, ¿cuál será el costo para el joven aprendiz de cazador?. Vergil x Dante; Dante x Nero Este fanfic yaoi está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, para fans, basado en los personajes de Capcom, en universo Devil May Cry. Advertencias: Lemon, incesto, angst, mpreg.


Su Devil Bringer brillaba con intensidad, casi cegándole; sentía un fuego que lo abrasaba a pesar de que el contacto con esa misteriosa llave no le quemaba, la tomo y al momento en que el metal entró en contacto con sus dedos, lo arrojo en un profundo vacío.

Cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra; aunque trato de girar para evitarlo; al parecer sus sentidos no estaban tan despiertos cono antes.

Se sacudió un poco el polvo y volteó para inspeccionar a su alrededor, ese lugar le parecía demasiado conocido, solo que era distinto, las brillantes armaduras resplandecían en las esquinas, los muebles con sus tonos lavanda y dorados eran alumbrados por los candiles de araña que permanecían íntegros e impasibles pendiendo del techo. Ese lugar parecía imposible, pero era el castillo de Fortuna, solo que todo en él se encontraba perfectamente, sin los estragos que según recordaba, el tiempo había hecho sobre él, quizá era así en otra época, aunque bien podía tratarse solo de un truco provocado por aquel objeto demoníaco; por si acaso sería mejor que no bajara la guardia.

Continuo avanzando por el pasillo, esperaba que los demonios aparecieran de un momento a otro, pero no encontró resistencia de ninguna clase, todo parecía tranquilo y solitario, era eso lo que mas le preocupaba. Conforme fue avanzando, los pasillos se hacían mas oscuros, luego de largo rato parecía que al fin había encontrado algo. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un demonio, así que echo la mano hacia atrás, posándola sigilosamente en la empuñadura de Red Queen; sin embargo al acercarse noto que se trataba solamente del cadáver de un ciervo con una gran abertura en el vientre, la cual exponía sus entrañas, además parecía que algo o mas bien alguien se alimentaba de él; separándole las carnes con sus garras y tirando de las tripas hasta que se reventaban salpicándole el rostro con sangre y demás fluidos.

Nero tuvo que contenerse pues aquel espectáculo repugnante le produjo una arcada, sin embargo volvió la vista, sorprendiéndose cuando logro reconocer las facciones de aquel ser, no esperaba que fuesen humanas y mucho menos que le conociera.

-¿viejo?..., ¿eres tú?.

El aludido levanto el rostro, no solo este sino su torso estaba empapado con la sangre del animal; había algo muy distinto en él, sus colmillos estaban expuestos, su rostro mostraba una versión mas joven de aquel cazador que Nero conocía tan bien y al ver al chico dar un paso comenzó a gruñirle.

-Si fuera tú lo dejaría tranquilo, no le gusta que lo molesten cuando come.

Nero volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, su timbre era distinto, aunque tan parecido como todo en el al cazador; no mas bien todo lo contrario; su vestuario en tonos azules y plateados parecía el de un gobernante de alguna época lejana, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, a excepción de un pequeño mechón, su mirada resultaba fría como el hielo, toda su presencia emanaba un aire de superioridad de esos que el chico había detestado siempre.

Su mirada volteo al cazador que en ese momento ruñía un hueso arrancándole la carne; era cierto que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas pero verlo en aquel estado le lleno de rabia; desenfundo a Red Queen apuntando con su filo a ese extraño sujeto.

-¿que le haz hecho a Dante?.

El otro le vio con desprecio, acercándose hasta que la punta de aquella espada le rozó el pecho.

-no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un mocoso.

Un sentimiento de rabia aún mas intenso despertó en el chico y sin alejar un ápice a Red Queen sujeto del cuello al otro, por un instante su Devil Bringer emitió un débil fulgor, sin embargo casi al instante fue apartado y arrojado contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal; sentía un inmenso dolor en la cabeza y su espada era sujetada entre las garras de un guardia demoníaco, muchos de ellos habían aparecido de pronto, mas no eran quienes le habían atacado, sino el peli plateado que aun le gruñía, ahora de pie y abrazado a aquel extraño hombre, y mostrando un vientre prominente como si estuviese...¿esperando un hijo?.

No, eso era imposible, se levanto de nuevo, pero enseguida los golpes del cazador hicieron que cayera pesadamente al suelo y antes de que perdiera la consciencia, logro ver claramente la sonrisa del gemelo azul y escucho su nombre pronunciado por uno de esos guardias que le rendían pleitesía..."Vergil".

El gemelo azul se sacudió un poco las ropas al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Dante, jugueteando con sus cabellos.

-Bien hecho.

Su reflejo se pegaba mas a él, aunque de vez en vez observaba al chico que seguía tendido en el suelo.

Uno de los guardias trato de asestarle un golpe, pero la mirada severa de Vergil le hizo parar; sin embargo pronto le resto importancia al asunto.

-Llévenlo al calabozo, mas tarde me encargare de él.

Los guardias levantaron al chico, llevándoselo con rapidez; tan solo uno de los anillos que portaba rodó por el suelo y Dante lo siguió con la mirada.

Aquel lugar era húmedo y demasiado silencioso, ni siquiera el sonido de una cadena al arrastrarse lo invadía, ya fuese porque nadie contaba con la fuerza suficiente para moverse, o como el chico se temía porque el fuese el único prisionero en ese momento o al menos aún con vida.

Todavía sentía algo de dolor a causa del ataque , sin mencionar lo confuso de la situación, ahora que lo pensaba jamás le había preguntado a Dante acerca del propietario de Yamato, aunque después de conocerlo no le extrañaba que el cazador no hablara sobre él.

Suspiro un momento, pensando en el viejo, resultaba insoportable algunas veces, sin mencionar lo mucho que lo acosaba, pero aún así la imagen que recién tuviera, era algo que difícilmente se le borraría de la cabeza.

Un sonido le saco de sus cavilaciones haciendo que se pusiera en guardia; estaba claro que sin tener el poder de Yamato en su Devil Bringer, podía ser algo mas vulnerable, pero ya se las arreglaría.

El sonido de pasos fue acercándose mas hasta que finalmente un mechón de cabellos platinados asomaron apenas por la puerta, muy pronto el visitante se mostró por completo; se trataba del cazador.

Nero se mantuvo en guardia considerando lo que recién pasara; sin embargo ahora Dante no parecía muy agresivo, al contrario se acerco mas bien observándole con curiosidad; como si nunca antes hubiese estado cerca de él. El joven seguía sin moverse, aunque Dante llevaba en una mano algo que acerco a las rejas.

Nero noto que era uno de sus anillos, se acerco para tomarlo, rozando levemente los dedos del mayor y entonces de nuevo esa sensación , como si se trasladase, sin embargo esta vez había logrado el evitar caer tan pesadamente. Además parecía no haber ido muy lejos, pues aun podía reconocer el mismo castillo Fortuna en condiciones bastante buenas; sin embargo sentía el cuerpo muy diferente; dejo de pensar demasiado en ello y comenzó a avanzar, no muy lejos de allí encontró lo que parecía una puerta oculta, la atravesó siguiendo hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, efigies de figuras demoníacas decoraban sus paredes, parecía que de sus bocas salían infinidad de demonios. Se congregaban en una gran masa oscura y a continuación caían en picada exponiendo las garras y colmillos dispuestos a destrozar.

Nero permaneció en guardia, sin embargo ninguno lo ataco, no parecían notar su presencia; se enfocaban en un solo ser en el centro de la habitación, este a su vez les atacaba con ferocidad; hasta que no quedo uno solo.

El chico le reconoció enseguida, era Dante quien arrastraba a Rebellion, se veía aun mas joven, quizá de su edad, un leve brillo rojizo parecía comenzar a emanar de su cuerpo; temblaba y estaba bañado en sangre, al parecer la propia junto con la de aquellos demonios, además de eso llevaba un extraño collar con símbolos en un tono azul, se le veía exhausto y frente a el se encontraba Vergil, sentado en una especie de trono, su expresión seguía siendo tan fría y a Nero le sorprendió ver que se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-te ves cansado hermanito, si quisieras todo podría parar, no entiendo porque eres tan obstinado-Dante sonrió.

-Bueno algo tenemos en común además del rostro.

Una mueca de molestia se dibujo en el rostro del gemelo azul.

-puedes fanfarronear todo lo que quieras, pero eres el mas débil, aun anhelas volver al mundo humano, con tanta fuerza que incluso usando mi poder-señalo aquel extraño collar-no he logrado liberar tu esencia demoníaca.

-Eso es porque eres algo inútil, sin importar cuanto te esfuerces nunca serás como el.

Aquello pareció molestarle bastante al gemelo mayor porque apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Yamato.

-¿quién es el inútil aquí?, por mucho que lo desees jamás serás un humano, por mucho que niegues tu poder jamás serás aceptado por ellos, porque tu herencia demoníaca siempre atraerá a los nuestros.

Se levanto llegando hasta su hermano y tomándole de la barbilla.

-¿aun me odias por maldecirte y alejarte del mundo humano no es así?, ¿que es lo que tanto te gusta de ese lugar?, quizá algo de ese poste que madre nos compraba, ¿lo recuerdas?; haz pasado días sin comer y algo de eso no te vendría mal-aunque trato de ocultarlo, se relamió ante la idea.

Vergil bajo poniéndose a su altura y tomándole del rostro con ambas manos.

-yo podría darte todo lo que quisieras Dante, si te sometes a mi y aceptas tu poder, somos demonios hermano y vamos a gobernar el hogar de nuestro padre; desprecio a los humanos pero estoy dispuesto a darte de ese mundo lo que desees, incluso a conquistarlo y entregártelo, solo tienes que aceptar ser mío Dan.

El menor levanto la mirada y un intenso brillo de determinación emano de sus ojos azules.

-púdrete Vergil.

El otro se levanto evidentemente molesto, alzo la mano haciendo una señal.

-Continúen.

Y una nueva horda de demonios se abalanzo contra el gemelo rojo.

Nero sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y para cuando reacciono, reconoció los limites de su celda; Dante permanecía con la mirada fija en el, el menor acerco una mano a su rostro para limpiarle una mancha de sangre, pero este le mordió.

-Oye viejo eso dolió, no pensaba lastimarte-de nuevo la acerco, esta vez con mas calma, quitándole aquella mancha.

Le daba mucha impotencia el ver a Dante de aquella manera, tan diferente a como lo recordaba, tan sumiso, como si fuese no mas que la mascota de Vergil.

En ese momento sintió su energía, el gemelo rojo pareció percibir aquel llamado y desapareció de inmediato mientras Nero trataba de comprender aquella parte de su pasado que el otro le había mostrado sin desearlo.

La habitación mantenía esa oscuridad que tanto le gustaba, la decoración era elegante y la cama amplia permitía cumplir mas de una extravagante fantasía, todo en ese lugar, en el mundo demoníaco era como el deseaba, incluso su impulsivo gemelo que en ese momento dormía con la cabeza recargada contra su pecho.

Entonces, ¿porque la visita de aquel mocoso seguía fastidiándolo?, era no mas que un híbrido de demonio, aunque en el estricto sentido de la palabra él también lo era y sin embargo había logrado hacerse con el poder que tanto deseaba; sin mencionar el recobrar el honor de su linaje.

Un suspiro de Dante lo alejo de sus cavilaciones, acaricio los cabellos del menor, pensando en que incluso había logrado arrancarlo a el de ese mundo; pero el solo hecho de pensar en el chico y aquel brillo desafiante en la mirada lo exasperaba, de pronto volvió a la realidad, el menor se despertó y le observaba fijamente.

-Él me recuerda a..., no importa, pronto nos haremos cargo-observo a su acompañante que se mostraba un poco inquieto-¿que te ocurre Dan?.

El menor se acerco lamiéndole la mejilla, restregándose contra su cuerpo, gruñendo cuando su abultado vientre le quitaba algo de movilidad; Vergil se acomodo mejor en la cama, empujando al otro contra el lecho, llevó su mano derecha hacia su miembro, viendo el cambio notorio que daba el placer a sus facciones mientras gemía.

-Estas muy ansioso últimamente, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?.

El sudor perlaba el cuerpo del menor, al tiempo que aquel brillo rojizo emanaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, Vergil conservaba ese gesto frío, pero el sentir sus pre seminales empapándole los dedos, despertaba poderosamente su libido, no podía evitarlo, su gemelo era su complemento, en todo sentido.

Lo soltó, colocándolo en cuatro puntos, uso la humedad en su mano para lubricarlo y lo penetro con fuerza, escuchando ese gruñido producto del dolor placentero que le brindaba, nunca fue delicado con él, no cambiaría en este momento, porque aún en su estado, era un demonio y para ellos el sexo debía ser como la pelea, fuerte, intenso y hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

-¡Dante!.

En respuesta el menor gruñía, salivando incluso como una bestia en celo, destrozando las sabanas negras bajo sus garras, casi aullando de placer cuando sintió su miembro siendo atendido de nuevo, con la misma intensidad que las fuertes estocadas.

El gemelo azul echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar, su energía demoníaca había comenzado a fluir, liberándose al poco tiempo, convirtiendo el acto sexual en algo mas salvaje, su miembro se henchía atrapado por el cuerpo del menor, quien trataba de alejarse, pero él no lo permitiría, le mordió el hombro para volver el contacto mas fuerte y profundo, su voz era un raudal de sonidos guturales, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de intensos espasmos placenteros. Yacer con él siempre resultaba una delicia, parecía que no había lugar mas placentero que su estrecha entrada, ni sonido mas estimulante que sus gruñidos, el aroma de su cuerpo estaba inundado de deseo, el de ambos lo estaba.

La reacción del menor lo saco del delicioso trance que disfrutaba, podía sentir como estaba listo para venirse de nuevo, al igual que el, por ello lo empujo con fuerza, levantando sus caderas para poder entrar mas profundo, soltándole al emitir un sonido que equiparaba la magnitud de su orgasmo, resonando por el castillo afirmando que Dante le pertenecía.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos recobraron el ritmo normal de su respiración, Vergil retomo su forma humana, recostándose para dejar que el menor se acomodara contra su pecho hasta de nuevo quedarse dormidos.

Durante varios días, el menor de los Sparda visitaba la celda de Nero, siempre llevándole algún trozo de carne cruda, incluso a veces llevaba sus presas a rastras y se sentaba frente a las rejas para comer, por su parte, el chico intentaba comprender un poco del funcionamiento de aquel lugar, o de la forma de comunicarse con el cazador, pero nada resultaba, además el encierro y poco alimento comenzaban a pasarle factura, tanto que comenzó a aceptar los regalos de Dante de muy buena gana.

-eres un buen cazador-le sonreía, luego de aceptar una pieza, antes de tomar valor para comer aquel pedazo de carne cruda, el sabor metálico de la sangre todavía le producía algunas arcadas, pero necesitaba alimentarse si quería recuperar fuerzas, estaba decidido a escapar y llevarse a Dante con él, a donde estuviera lejos del influjo de aquel demonio azul.

Pensaba en ello cuando escucho como un hueso caía pesadamente, el gemelo rojo lo había soltando, encogiéndose un poco.

-¿que ocurre Dante?-el otro llevo una garra hacia su vientre, Nero logro ver claramente como algo parecía moverse ahí dentro y creyó saber cual era el problema-ven aquí, déjame ayudarte.

Dante se acerco a las rejas; con algo de timidez, el adolescente puso una mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo, era extraño porque su Devil Bringer comenzó a brillar y de nuevo se sintió envuelto en esa sensación de vacío.

Sintiendo el cuerpo tan ligero y sabiendo que no era posible para los demás verlo, se movió atraves del oscuro pasillo hacía la habitación, esta parecía muy distinta a las otras, habían talladas extrañas simbologías en el cielo raso y las paredes, a su vez que distintas clases de criaturas demoníacas estaban representadas con esculturas que se aglomeraban por doquier, franqueando a su vez los cuatro lados de una cama.

Se acerco hasta poder ver a quien yacía en ella, era el cazador, aunque ya no se veía tan joven como la última vez, sin duda habían pasado algunos años de ese recuerdo, al parecer dormía con una tranquilidad que muy pocas veces le viera, lo que provoco que acariciara su mejilla, aunque no logro sentirla, era un fantasma dentro del mundo de las memorias de Dante.

El sonido de la pesada puerta abriéndose hizo que volteara, una sombra se acerco pausadamente, se trataba del gemelo mayor quien venía ataviado con una larga bata con brocados intrincados la cual se veía muy pesada, su mirada sin embargo tenía un matiz diferente, se acerco al lecho para remover al gemelo rojo. Cuando este reacciono, Nero comprendió que algo no estaba bien, Dante se movía con algo de torpeza, no era natural pues aun con lo mucho que le gustaba embriagarse, jamás le había visto comportarse de aquel modo, al parecer ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

-no hace falta que te esfuerces, ha llegado la hora de hacer el ritual, al fin ocuparas tu lugar, a mi lado.

Dante trataba de moverse, pero parecía un muñeco sin voluntad entre los brazos de Vergil.

-ese...no es mi lugar.

El gemelo azul lo ignoro, recostándolo con la espalda contra su pecho.

-¿no?, anoche fuiste mío, por voluntad te entregaste a mí.

Nero se sobresalto al escucharlo, sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no supo interpretar el sentimiento que le genero, mas aun al ver aquel gesto de turbación en el cazador, como si lo que le dijese fuera un acto que no recordara mas que en penumbras.

-no...no quiero hacer esto-trato de levantarse solo para caer de nuevo entre sus brazos-¿que me pasa?, estoy mareado.

Vergil deslizo el guante de su mano izquierda, haciéndole un corte con Yamato; la sangre salpico el suelo, eh hizo lo propio con su mano, cuando ambas manchas se unieron, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que un gesto de molestia se dibujara en el menor.

-tal como estas no puedes negarte-su mano fue directo al espacio que dejaba al descubierto su pecho-¿te gusto el sundae?, decidí ponerle algo que te ayudara a estar mas dispuesto para tener a mi descendencia.

Nero pudo ver aquel brillo de molestia en el gemelo rojo.

-ese guardia no me ayudo, solo seguía tus ordenes.

Vergil sonrió ampliamente.

-que perspicaz eres hermanito, quizá te sirva de lección para no ser tan confiado.

El cazador no había parado de reclamarle, pero las manos de Vergil lo acariciaban de una manera impúdica, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, aunque se notaba que se negaba a ceder a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

-¿qué me hiciste Vergil?,...¡Suéltame!-su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, cerro las piernas, encogiéndose como un vano intento de no mostrarle al otro lo que le estaba provocando, se le veía desesperado mientras el gemelo azul disfrutaba tenerlo en aquel estado.

-ya te lo dije, voy a preñarte, además no seria tan cruel como para dejarte así, ese afrodisíaco es muy poderoso, la tienes tan dura que ya te debe doler, lo que necesitas es correrte y yo te ayudare, te mostrare lo bien que un demonio...-negó-la manera en que solo yo puedo complacerte.

Lo empujo sobre la cama, en ese punto el gemelo rojo no tenía ningún control de su cuerpo, su mirada poseía una mezcla de angustia, enojo y un creciente brillo de lujuria; no podía negarse a los instintos demandantes de su lado demoníaco, movió las caderas para restregarse contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pero insistía en torpemente detener sus manos para evitar que lo tocara.

-no quiero, me quedaré pero no me hagas esto.

Vergil acaricio su rostro, era muy extraña la forma en que trataba de suavizar las cosas cuando su mirada era tan fría.

-es necesario, tu naciste para ser mío y perpetuar nuestro linaje, te lo dije antes, entrégate a mi por completo y todo será mas fácil.

Surgió en el gemelo rojo aquella mirada determinada que Nero conocía tan bien, pero su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

-y yo te dije que nunca lo haría...no seré uno de tus trofeos Vergil, aunque te ame no pienso ceder-su mano fue hacia el rostro de su reflejo-no tienes que hacer esto, no necesitas demostrar nada, no eres él.

El semblante del gemelo azul cambio por un momento, como si estuviese necesitado de la mínima muestra de afecto que el menor pudiera brindarle.

-tienes razón, yo no soy un traidor...¡yo soy el rey demonio!.

Todo el control que pudiese tener se perdió en un instante, la ropa que vistiera quedo hecha pedazos bajo las garras de su hermano, él había tomado su forma demoníaca, ambos lo hicieron, pero el menor pareció verse mas afectado por esto y recupero la forma humana, algo había en su mirada que no podía evitar la de su gemelo, lo atrapaba un poderoso hipnotismo que Nero reconoció enseguida, no podía seguir observando, se lanzó contra el mayor.

-¡Suéltalo, no te atrevas a tocarlo!-estaba furioso como nunca antes, su Devil Bringer fulguro durante un momento, pero sus golpes atravesaban la figura del mayor de los Sparda como si fuese humo, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada para cambiar algo que ocurrió en un pasado distante y al comprenderlo se quedo detrás de una escultura, tapándose los oídos y concentrándose tanto como pudiera, necesitaba volver a su realidad, aunque sabía que debía ver aquel recuerdo de Dante por alguna razón, no quería estar ahí escuchando sus gritos mientras Vergil lo violaba, ni los gemidos que con mayor frecuencia comenzaron a salir de su garganta, convirtiéndose luego en gruñidos y sonidos guturales.

Luego de largo rato vio una sombra contra la pared y se aventuró a mirar hacia la cama, Vergil estaba vistiéndose de nuevo, no tardo en marcharse, llevando a Yamato en la mano izquierda.

El lecho había quedado destrozado, las sabanas húmedas con manchas de semen y otros fluidos.

Dante se levantó, volteando hacia donde estaba el chico, como si pudiera verlo aunque tenía la seguridad de que no era así, su mirada tenía un brillo tan diferente, sus garras estaban expuestas, húmedas, con manchas escarlata lo mismo que sus colmillos, Nero se alegraba de comprender que sin duda el también logró herir a su atacante.

Se sintió de nuevo esa energía, Vergil lo estaba llamando, y Dante respondió, pero eso ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo fuera de la memoria, porque logró separarse y romper la conexión.

El joven cayo de rodillas dentro de su celda, ahora conocía la razón por la que Dante cambió tanto y por ello odiaba a Vergil mas que nunca.

Su color era tan rojo como la sangre que brotaba en las heridas recién abiertas, su tamaño considerable, muy diferente al que tenían los mismos frutos en el mundo humano, pero no dejaban de ser una exquisitez para él, por ello las veía con un hipnotismo tal, no atreviéndose a tomarlas del recipiente de plata que las contenía.

Vergil observaba ese comportamiento, muy satisfecho de los avances con su hermano, al ver su grado de obediencia, no había duda que lo consideraba su obra maestra.

-puedes comerlos, después de todo hice que los plantaran aquí para complacerte-teniendo su permiso, el menor se acerco para tomarlos, a pesar de que sin duda deseaba comer aquellos frutos, parecía querer guardarlos, quizá para compartirlos con alguien más, al gemelo azul no le molesto, se acerco a recibir su agradecimiento en forma de una sumisa lamida contra sus labios y lo vio alejarse, tal como lo había previsto, las cosas marchaban a la perfección.

La mirada de Nero al fin había logrado acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la celda, ingeniándoselas para poder darle algo de movilidad a sus músculos a pesar de las restricciones del espacio, también usaba una de sus garras para marcar líneas en la pared, que le permitían llevar la cuenta de los días, o al menos la que pensaba correcta, ya que Dante a veces le visitaba más de una ocasión y sin cambios de guardia visible, resultaba complicado tener la certeza del tiempo.

Habría querido escapar, pues en otros días, las gruesas barras de acero que lo encarcelaban, hubiesen cedido fácilmente ante su devil bringer, pero desde que no tuviera el poder de la katana, sus fuerzas habían decaído bastante.

El sonido de los pasos de Dante lo alegro, con el tiempo aprendió a reconocerlos, a veces venían acompañados del ruido particular de las piezas cuando el pelaje se arrastra por el suelo, pero ahora era de lo más ligero, podía distinguir en su semblante un gesto muy alegre cuando se acercaba con una especie de fresas gigantes entre las manos, mismas que tuvo que partir para deslizarlas entre las rejas de la celda.

-Vaya, hoy tuviste una cacería muy distinta.

Dante no le prestó atención, siempre que tenía fresas, parecía enfrascarse para degustarlas, en eso no había cambiado, así que Nero se acomodo muy cerca de las rejas para poder comer también, tenía que admitir que había extrañado el dulce sabor de una fruta entre sus labios y aquellas lo eran, quizá en demasía, aunque extrañamente no se sintió tan lleno de energía, tal vez era porque ya estaba muy débil, o debía comer más, de cualquier forma no se detuvieron hasta ver el fondo de la vasija plateada.

Pero la sensación de somnolencia no parecía más que aumentar, quizá en él hasta sería normal, pero su compañero pronto comenzó a presentar los mismos indicios, se recargo contra las rejas cerrando los ojos.

-¿Viejo?,...¡Dante!.

Metió las manos entre los barrotes, para sacudirlo un poco, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pareciera que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba con rapidez, de modo que terminó contra el suelo de su celda.

Escucho un par de pasos muy distintos, firmes, pesados y al ver esa figura mientras iba perdiendo la consciencia lo comprendió, era una trampa.

Todo su entorno cambió, estaba en un lugar más amplio, como rodeado de gigantescos demonios de ojos cristalinos, o eso era lo poco que podía percibir, su cuerpo estaba pesado como una roca, era un fantasma dentro de aquel recipiente, y de momento lo único que le importaba era lo que hubiese pasado con Dante.

Vergil le observaba, cada detalle en sus ropas, la palidez de su piel, junto con el tono de sus cabellos, pero sobretodo ese brazo demoniaco que brillaba muy lánguidamente.

Su presencia lo había molestado desde un principio, sin embargo no le daba importancia, después de todo parecía ser un entretenimiento para Dante, pero ya estaba bien de juegos, no eran comunes los híbridos, mucho menos los que conocieran a su hermano de modo tan cercano, quizá esto último era lo que mas le molestaba, porque no se había tomado tantas molestias con el gemelo rojo para tener que compartirlo.

-Aquí se acaba el problema.

Empujo levemente el mango con el pulgar de su mano izquierda, desenfundo con la derecha, unos cuantos cortes bastarían para terminar con él, demonios más poderosos habían caído bajo su espada, pero una vez que el filo entro en contacto con el cuerpo del chico, un resplandor intenso de gélido color azul se disperso por la habitación, reagrupándose junto a Nero; sus cabellos oscuros de los cuales pendían una lluvia de cristales, la piel tan clara, de donde resaltaban el amarillo de sus ojos demoniacos y el carmesí de sus pequeños labios.

La mirada de Vergil era temible, se podía notar su furia.

-¿Estas retándome Yamato?-la joven avanzo a pasos delicados, haciendo una reverencia frente a su amo, en señal de sumisión, casi quedando oculta entre los pliegues de su kimono.

-Jamás lo haría, es mi honor servir al mayor de los hijos de Sparda, pero esta vez no puedo cumplir su petición.

El gemelo le dedico una mirada desdeñosa, dándole la espalda.

-Nunca mostraste tus escrúpulos, pero no es como si no pudiera disponer de otros medios.

La chica levantó un poco la voz, era humillante saberse desplazada con tal facilidad.

-Nadie podrá, ni siquiera Rebellion, no tengo escrúpulos respecto a derrotar a un enemigo, pero él no pertenece a este tiempo y ni todo su poder podría destruir algo que no existe mi amo.

Sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar, lo que Vergil pusiera en las fresas debía ser bastante fuerte porque aún tenía los músculos adormecidos, además estaba ese sueño tan extraño, si tan solo pudiese recordarlo quizá tuviese alguna pista, pero solo estaba presente aquella inquietud, negó, quizá cuando se levantara notaría que solo habían sido alucinaciones, ese demonio era terrible, ni siquiera dudo en usar algo así en Dante y su...hijo, la sola idea le resultaba tan extraña, el viejo nunca fue particularmente amoroso, mucho menos responsable, aún así, echaba de menos aquel carácter, daría lo que fuese por verlo con esa sonrisa socarrona.

Estaba tan enfrascado en aquella imagen que se sobresalto cuando las garras se Dante golpearon los barrotes de la celda, le alegraba verlo a salvo, pero se puso tenso al reconocer al hombre que se acerco detrás suyo.

-Aquí estabas-a Nero le irritaba su sola presencia, le parecía un gesto hipócrita sus caricias en los cabellos del gemelo rojo, pero parecía que Vergil podía sentir su despreció pues volteo a verle con esa mirada fría-deberías dar las gracias a mi hermano, ya que resultas un entretenimiento para él, aún conservarás la vida.

Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se acerco, deseando destruirlo con su Devil Bringer.

-¿Quién te agradecería?, no eres mas que un tirano, un monstruo al que solo le importa cumplir su voluntad y...-estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que pensaba sin importarle si arriesgaba la vida, pero lo que vio, lo dejo atónito así que decidió callar y aceptar su derrota al fondo de la pequeña celda.

Pasaron días, pero había dejado de contarlos, extrañamente las raciones de comida ya no eran tan pequeñas, quizá porque Dante ya no lo visitaba con presas, le preocupaba su ausencia, pero aquella soledad le había dado la oportunidad de pensar con mucho detenimiento las cosas.

Entonces él volvió, ataviado con un saco y pantalón de finas telas rojas con adornos dorados, no dejaba de tirar del cuello de su camisa, lo que le hizo pensar en una mascota que ha sido forzada para usar un suéter.

Se acerco a sus rejas y Dante hizo lo propio, sonriéndole, el chico le revolvió los cabellos para despeinarlos un poco.

-Esto te va mejor, seguro las ropas no han sido tu idea-

El gemelo rojo parecía sonreírle a su vez, pero solo de la forma propia de una mascota con quien le ha ofrecido un premio, lo que no dejaba de ser doloroso para el adolescente.

-Dante, quizá pueda parecer extraño, pero necesito decirte que siempre me ha molestado tu actitud, el desorden en que mantienes todo, tus deudas, la forma en que vives tu vida en general; es tan distinto a las costumbres de donde me crie, pero quizá por ello me sentí tan atraído a ti, sí, porque lo fue, aquella molestia que me causaba el solo verte, se convirtió en un cariño y eso en un sentimiento al que me negué por mucho tiempo, pero fui un idiota, tarde tanto en comprenderlo, ahora no hay nada que hacer porque cuando te vi sonreírle a él, de una forma tan distinta, me reconocí en esa mirada, no estabas entregándote a someterte como una de sus posesiones, tú realmente amas a Vergil y la felicidad que vi en tu rostro, yo sé que no soy capaz de brindarte algo así-no pudo evitarlo, sus lagrimas le mojaron las mejillas y como acto reflejo Dante lo atrajo para poder lamerlas a través de las rejas, pero no hubo ningún otro cambio en su semblante-¿no entiendes nada de lo que digo?, esta bien, tan solo espero puedas guardar esto.

Llevo sus manos a tomar su rostro, se acerco para probar esos labios que ahora sabía, deseaba desde hacia tanto y entonces paso, esa sensación extraña, junto con el cambio de las paredes en su celda. Su mirada se nublo durante un rato, pero al final una gota de agua le cayó sobre la cara, se giro molesto pues tenía semanas pidiéndole al cazador que reparara esa gotera, entonces abrió los ojos, levantándose de golpe para tratar de comprobar que realmente había vuelto a casa, pero antes de que saltará de la cama en su busca, Dante apareció, con esa barba sin afeitar, una pizza entre las manos y esa maldita sonrisa suya que tanto había extrañado.

-Nene, menos mal que ya despertaste, traje comida...

Nero solía ser bastante decidido en la pelea, sin embargo le costaba relacionarse con otros, por ello, el beso tomó completamente desprevenido al mayor, nunca habría imaginado esa reacción de su parte, de una forma tan desesperada, tan fogosa que por un par de minutos le hizo dejarse llevar, incluso acariciando su cuerpo encima de la ropa, pero no había forma en que aquel fuera el chico en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que le sujeto, apartándolo aún en contra de sus deseos.

-¿Qué haces nene?-el joven híbrido le observo sin comprenderlo, desde que lo conociera, Dante siempre fanfarroneaba, queriendo acercarse y tocarlo, cosa que lo fastidiaba, pero estaba seguro que muy en el fondo ese deseo por su persona era real, así que no valía de nada seguir evadiendo el asunto.

-Me gustas Dante.

El cazador nunca estuvo más nervioso, la sonrisa socarrona que siempre marcaba su rostro, se desvaneció con una inmensa rapidez.

-no es así, debiste golpearte muy fuerte la cabeza, estas confundido, se qué soy irresistible, así que no te culpo, pero.

-Toma las cosas en serio por una vez, estoy aquí tratando de hacerte comprender mis sentimientos, yo...

El mayor lo vio con una seriedad que nunca le mostró antes.

-He dicho que ya basta, eso no es verdad, tú lo sabes, deberías volver a descansar, odias el que siquiera me acerque a ti, haz manipulado artefactos demoníacos, duerme un poco y volverás a la normalidad muy pronto.

-¡No!, deja de hablar y decidir lo que puedo o no sentir, estoy diciéndote la verdad, he sentido esto durante largo tiempo, me negaba porque no era correcto según lo que me inculcaron, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien como tú fuese bueno para mí, pero Dante-tomo su mano llevándola contra su pecho con algo de fuerza-no puedo hacer nada contra lo que siento-ya que no vio una reacción en el mayor, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntas para reclamar nuevamente sus labios, pero el otro le tomó separándolo de una forma violenta, incluso algo de su energía demoníaca emanaba de su cuerpo con un tono rojizo.

-¡Suficiente!-tenía un semblante distinto, furioso y dolido, le recordaba mucho más a Vergil que a él mismo.

-¿Por qué me rechazas Dante?, ¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti?, ¿acaso hay otro al que ames?.

El mayor fijo su vista en él, dándole un tono decisivo a sus palabras.

-Así es, me gusta otro.

El menor bajó la mirada, se movió para de nuevo acercarse, con más cautela, levantando de nuevo la vista cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, esta tenía un leve tono carmesí.

-Nunca te lo dije, porque me convenía ganarte en las cartas, pero eres un pésimo actor, tu labio tiembla siempre que mientes.

Su índice rozo apenas esa boca, la buscó de nuevo y esta vez el gemelo rojo no le apartó, quizá era el momento, o su energía demoníaca que lo incitaba por tomar decisiones más primigenias, pero cedió.

¿Cómo podía continuar negándose, cuando cada fibra de su ser había clamado por el chico desde un primer momento?, el deseo que le despertaba era capaz de nublar toda tela de juicio, después de todo, para esas cuestiones siempre había sido débil, en muchas formas tan humano.

Nero nunca había sido besado así, hasta que necesitaba separarse para recuperar el aliento, solo para sentir la necesidad de fundirse con esos labios nuevamente, de forma que no solo bastaba ese contacto.

Ambos eran bestias en celo, dejando que su lado salvaje los dominara, llevando las garras a las molestas ropas que les privaban del tacto piel con piel.

-Nero...

Estaba muy seguro de conocer cada matiz de su voz, pero ese tono ansioso, se lo había reservado; por primera vez, el chico estaba muy seguro de sus acciones, lo desnudaba, dejando cada rastro de cordura en el suelo junto con las ropas, hasta que solo quedo la intensa sensación de sentir su piel ardiendo contra la suya mientras un leve vapor emanaba de sus bocas.

Los labios de Dante sabían muy bien como recorrer el cuerpo de un hombre, que región erógena tocas para hacer que los gemidos de su inexperta víctima fluyeran, encendiendo su deseo cada ve más.

-muérdeme...

Deseaba más, que lo devorase por completo.

-Que impaciente nene...

Le sonrió y a su vez fue correspondido por una expresión deseosa, incluso traviesa. El cuerpo de Nero ondulaba para dejar su entrepierna muy cerca de su rostro; iba completamente contra su naturaleza suplicar, menos aún por sexo, pero su lado demoníaco sabía obtener aquello que necesitaba.

Un fuerte gemido abandonó sus labios, incluso se arqueó un poco al sentir la boca ardiente del gemelo rojo rozando su glande, succionando poco a poco, metiéndolo y sacándolo, masajeando con esa lengua que le hacia mover las caderas ansioso en busca de más, el se había tocado antes, pero nada igualaba lo que ahora sentía, su lado demoníaco fluctuaba sin control, haciendo que un brillo azul se mezclara con el rojizo iluminando la habitación.

-¡Ah!, ¡Dante!.

Ninguno de sus amantes había podido provocarlo así, por ninguno sintió tal necesidad. La satisfacción de sentir su pre seminal sobre su lengua, hacia que apenas lograra contenerse para no follarlo como un animal.

Finalmente su semilla le lleno la boca, Nero le había tomado de los cabellos, arrancando algunos con fuerza debido al éxtasis del momento y aquel grito de placer dejó el ambiente permeado en una bruma de deseo.

Dante sabía que debía parar, conformarse con la erótica imagen de Nero tendido sobre las sabanas, con las mejillas enrojecidas, la piel perlada en sudor y esas lagrimas resbalando producto del placer, pero no podía, no cuando el se movió subiendo las piernas a sus hombros, invitándole con esa mirada carmesí, relamiéndose al ver su miembro erecto y mostrando esa sonrisa con los colmillos expuestos.

-Hazme tuyo, Dante.

Sentía su miembro ya húmedo por la ansiedad, levantó aquellas caderas y entró con firmeza, sin preparación alguna, debía doler pero Nero parecía más interesado en buscar el placer que su miembro le brindaría, porque se movía contra él, como un animal en celo que busca ser satisfecho por completo.

Una y otra vez durante la noche, las manos recorrieron la piel caliente, dejando marcados los dedos, extendiendo las uñas para dejar sendas carmesí, el mayor entraba con fuerza, buscando por los gritos que placenteros que chocaban contra su oído, incitándolo más, Nero se había convertido en un amante demandante que apretaba su miembro para despertar su deseo, aunque no era necesario, todo en el, despertaba deseos que nunca sintió por nadie, su aroma, su poder, el sabor salado del sudor bajo sus labios e incluso la metálica esencia que arrancaban sus colmillos al morderlo.

Dante se había convertido en alguien codicioso de su cuerpo, pero Nero lo permitía, entregándose como no lo había hecho en sus mejores sueños, invitándolo a entrar mas duro, a hacerlo más fuerte, clavando su devil bringer por su espalda mientras manchaba sus vientres, gruñendo como una bestia cuando le llenaba con su simiente, lacerándole los labios con cada beso apasionado.

¿quién deseaba recuperar el aliento?, cuando todo lo que deseaba lo estaba obteniendo, podía hacérselo una y otra vez, aprovechando las ventajas de su naturaleza, era increíble lo sensual que podía verse aquel chico sobre sí, empalándose mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Nero...¡Nero!.

Había gritado su nombre tantas veces, que su recuerdo se quedaría grabado incluso en las paredes, como ya lo hacía en su memoria.

Tuvieron relaciones hasta él límite de sus fuerzas, incluso los híbridos tienen sus limitaciones, ambos temblaban, empapados en una mezcla de sangre, sudor y semen; Dante armoniosamente arremetía contra ese cuerpo, viéndole fijamente, a punto de venirme, quería que aquellos ojos con su frío tono azul comprendieran que sus palabras no eran producto solo de la pasión del momento.

-te amo Nero...ah...lo haré siempre.

El chico jadeaba, tuvo que contenerse para dejar de gemir un momento, eran tantas y tan poderosas las sensaciones que le nublaban la mente, pero ya no tenía ninguna duda.

-y yo...te amo eternamente...mi Dante...¡Ah!.

Grito tan fuerte cuando le sintió venirse, hizo lo propio salpicando sus vientres, antes de que se le agotaran las fuerzas y cayera inconsciente, envuelto entre las mieles del orgasmo.

Dante decidió abandonarse a esa felicidad momentánea, solo por un par de horas, lo suficiente para reponerse, se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha y salió con una enorme tristeza en la mirada, con un sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía las entrañas.

-Habría deseado quedarme, pero ahora es imposible, ahora que sé quien soy, pero más importante, quien eres, lo nuestro es imposible, estamos condenados-tomo aquel artefacto entre sus manos, lo llevaría consigo, desaparecería para no causar más daño-es el castigo de quienes retan al dios del tiempo.

Dio un beso en la mejilla al joven que dormía tranquilamente, dándose valor para poder marcharse con el corazón roto, convencido de que a pesar de todo, el nunca sería como Vergil.

Epílogo

Años atrás...

Estaba muy acostumbrado a los golpes, los había recibido toda su vida, en gran parte por aquella estúpida leyenda de la sangre de los Sparda; siempre se involucraba en peleas, pero nunca le habían causado un dolor así, sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado algo de las entrañas.

-Dante, despierta-la voz del gemelo mayor nunca le había parecido tan incordiosa.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿qué demonio enfrente?, ¿gané al menos?.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver aquel gesto de reproche de parte de su hermano.

-Vaya, así que ya eres tú, debo decir que prefería ese lado salvaje tuyo.

El menor le vio muy extrañado, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido en absoluto, solo estaba muy agotado.

-¿Qué?, Vergil puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras ahora que no entiendo nada.

Un viejo demonio estaba junto a la cama, se adelantó un poco hacía el gemelo rojo.

-¿No recuerda mi señor?, usted...-guardo silencio ante la fría mirada del mayor.

-¿Qué debo recordar?

Vergil se acercó para cubrir a Dante con las mantas.

-El desastre que provocaste, pero ya nos haremos cargo de eso.

Su energía demoníaca era más fuerte, la uso con su gemelo haciéndole dormir y algo más, uso su conexión para modificar sus memorias.

Hizo una seña hacia aquel demonio para que ambos salieran de la habitación, dejando solo al gemelo menor.

-Quiero que usen la puerta de la torre y lo lleven al mundo humano, estará lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse por si mismo, es bueno que no recuerde lo que ha pasado, es mi orden que no se le informe, ¿quedo claro?.

-Como desee alteza-el demonio se acercó para entregarle al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, luego volvió a la habitación.

Vergil tomó al bebé observándolo, viendo rasgos de Dante y de si mismo en él.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-La joven salió de las sombras, haciendo una reverencia.

-Nuestras fuerzas han sido diezmadas, el castillo caerá, muchos nos han traicionado mi señor, pero pagarán con su sangre, estamos de su lado.

-Llegará el tiempo en que los Sparda volveremos a tomar el sitio que nos corresponde, pero hasta entonces te ordeno cumplir una misión más importante-coloco al pequeño entre sus brazos-llévalo al mundo humano, encontrarás un buen sitio para él-le dio la espalda, necesitaba fortaleza, para desprenderse de una vez y quizá para siempre de todo lo que amaba.

-Mi señor, espere...¿Cuál será su nombre?.

Vergil se detuvo, pero habló decidido sin voltear a verles.

-Su nombre será Nero.

Yamato vio a su amo marchar con una calma que sabía solo aparentaba, y su atención volvió hacia el bebé cuando sintió como este tiro de uno de sus cabellos, con su pequeña devil bringer que fulguraba con un brillo azul.

-Tú serás, un digno sucesor, Nero Sparda.

Fin

¡Hola!, soy Puppet.

Quisiera darles las gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo para esta historia, fue muy grato escribirla para ustedes, me tardé mucho es verdad y por ello agradezco su paciencia, espero les haya gustado el fanfic, sé que ha sido un tanto raro, espero sus comentarios dudas y demás aquí o en facebook pueden localizarme como puppetfanfics, n.n/, ¡Hasta la próxima!.


End file.
